Lepidopterist
by mrpookiebunny
Summary: From a betrayal leads Soubi Agatsuma and Ritsuka Aoyagi into a struggle for control and from this a new and powerful relationship will be born. SS/SA, SA/RA?. Set in OoP.
1. Chapter 1

**Lepidopterist **

**noun**

**A person who studies or collects butterflies and moths.**

Prologue

_The world is at the mercy of Lord Voldemort and his loyal subjects, the Death Eaters and to their sworn enemies the Order of the Phoenix it looks to be a long battle that will cost the lives of many. The scales may soon be tipped in favor of the dark as a new type of wandless magic is found in Japan. The dark lord considers this magic powerful, as the wizarding community has no known shield against it. From a betrayal leads Soubi Agatsuma and Ritsuka Aoyagi into a struggle for control and from this a new and powerful relationship will be born. _

Introduction

Chapter 1 – Murder at its finest

To others I'm a victim to a crime, an injustice that cost me my beloved brother, Seimei Aoyagi. To myself I am Ritsuka Aoyagi, 15 years old and responsible for every aspect of my life…or so I tell myself. Despite my so-called independency, I had but one person that I depended on both mentally and physically, my brother but now he's gone forever and I will never see him again.

Tied to a chair in the middle of a simple classroom my beloved brother was burnt to charred remains that left only his teeth intact. This is the image that I hold dear, as it is the only remaining link that I have of him. How I think of the agony he must have suffered, how he must have screamed at his murderer as the scalding flames licked his melting flesh and I think how I might have been able to do something, been able to save him…if only I wasn't so useless.

My older brother, Seimei Aoyagi, was the shining beacon in my life. He was the only thing keeping me sane, my only purpose on this earth and the only person who truly cared for me. Without him I feel lost and most of all lonely. How will I go on without him? How will I cope with my abusive mother when he isn't there to help me or protect me? When I was bruised and cut up from my mother's rage he took me in his arms and cradled me until I felt that everything would be alright and that I still had a safe place. He used to say, "Run to me, Ritsuka, when she gets like that and I will protect you" and then smiling he would take me in his arms and holds me. Of course, my mother loved Seimei and would not have dared to mark her favorite son so she left me alone when he was around. Now what I want to know most of all is whom will I talk to when I feel the worlds weight crushing down on me?

Now that protective barrier between my mother and me is no longer there and I feel as though it will be even worse than before. 

If someone met my father they would think that his outward appearance would be his true character. However under the surface he is a cowardly man that has no empathy and especially no sense of responsibility. You may think that I am being too cold and harsh but you do not know the true identity and stupidity of his actions. You see my father took no interest in grieving for my brother and left my mother to grow bitter and unstable in our darkest moments. He showed no pity, no love and only thought of his own needs and desires. So why should I be gracious? Why should I regard him as my father?

Would a father ring late at night from work and tell lies about how he would be late because "something came up", when in reality he was using our savings on his rendezvous with hostesses, drinking alone in a bar or gambling money he did not possess. The question is if my father even cared about my brother, if so then why do his actions reflect selfish behavior? When his death was made aware to us my father simply sat there with an expression that could be called "boredom", at his funeral there was no tears, no frown, no emotion at all. My brother, his first-born son was just horrifically burnt alive and he did not care! So no, I think that my opinion of him is in fact quite fair. My mother however is a more delicate topic.

My mother is a victim. Her mind shattered when Seimei died. Now she is in constant emotional turmoil and suffers psychotic outbursts that are directed at me quite frequently. She screams, throws objects, questions and demands for me to tell her if I am the "real" Ritsuka, "her" Ritsuka…what she doesn't know is that that Ritsuka died when we buried him. Before when Seimei was there she was happy and behaved as a real mother would towards Seimei and me. After his death her mind crumbled, no one would look after her; I am the only one that will help her. After all, my father isn't around when he should be so I have no choice but to take his place. If I weren't around she would probably accidently overdose on her sleeping pills or worse commit suicide.

In these dark times I like to think of the old days when everything was good, it reminds me of what I used to be before Seimei died. What future do I have to look forward to? I have a suicidal mother, a dickhead of a father and the only person that I could look up to and know would protect me is six feet underground and is never coming home. I have no bright future, I feel as though I do not even exist. Now there is no such thing as innocence, now there is only pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Emerging Identity**

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or Loveless, they belong to the original authors.

Authors Note: Sorry for the wait. We've been quite slack at the moment because of holidays :/ We now have a newfound respect for those people who upload regularly…because this was fricking hard. Thanks for reading

**17****th**** of January 2005**

Kikukawa Middle School is a series of buildings that are plain and unemotional. It is made of 4 sections that are variable in size and nature and it is here that I will be commencing my educational studies. To what I will do with the result of my labors is still unclear as I have no drive for the future, in fact I doubt that I will even still be here, as my mother says, I am not Ritsuka. Regardless it is for the sake of the "real" Ritsuka that I continue now.

The passageways inside the building are like the outside; quite uninventive with their plain grey and white walls and their simple and ugly marble floor, and overall it leaves nothing to the imagination.

Unlike my previous school this school has a lax uniform policy and allows its students free reign on their outfits. My previous school uniform was made of simple long trousers, a white button-up shirt that is worn with a black and yellow striped tie, of course nothing flashy. With this school I felt out of my depth, after all "fashion" doesn't matter to me.

So when I walked into my new classroom I felt slightly nervous, as all attention lied focused on me. As the adult, whom I presume is the teacher stands and calls for the class I felt myself becoming even tenser.

She offers me a kind smile as she beckons me to stand at the front of the class, "You're my new student Aoyagi-kun, correct?" she says as she places a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, Ms…" I respond in question.

"Oh, call me Hitomi-sensei" she says in a nervous fluster as she her face turns slightly pink. As I look at her with a blank face she becomes even more unsettled and flaps about like a disgruntled baby bird.

"Okay, Sensei" I say in a subdued, bored manner as I look at the wall just above her left shoulder.

She stiffens at the cold attitude and takes her hand back as though I had burned her. This is good; after all I don't want her to suffer because of me. A pure hearted person like her has no business with a fake like myself. I remove my stare from the wall and replace it with a place on my left side, just faltering from the first row of desks as I let myself make a small smile that is one of self-loathing.

"Oh, um well class this is our new transfer student from Kyoto, Ritsuka Aoyagi. Please make him feel welcome." She says as she looks nervously around at her students. "Aoyagi-kun could you introduce yourself to your new classmates" again with a nervous glance, this time aimed at me.

'I might as well. It isn't like this is the first time I've had to introduce myself' I scowl inwardly.

I walk in front of Hitomi-sensei and confront all the curious stares with a blank, unimpressed frown.

"…Good Morning, My name is Ritsuka Aoyagi and I will be joining you this year. It is an honor to meet all of you." I say in a monotonous voice, finishing my introduction with a polite bow.

Absolute silence reigns in the room as they all make their own ideals and impressions of me. Hitomi-sensei bounces around swiveling her head in a confused and dazed manner.

"Oh, um" she finally manages to stammer out. "Thank you Aoyagi-kun for that speech" She looks out to the rest of the classroom. "You can sit at the back row, at the empty desk next to Yukio-san," she pointed out as she ushered me to go and sit down.

Sighing I clutch my bag strap on my shoulder hard and make my way down the aisle to sit at my new desk. As I pass I make eye contact with as many individuals as possible. As I walk I can pinpoint the bullies, the popular, the losers and the loners. I make myself clear, 'If you leave me alone then I will leave you alone.' And judging by the unwelcoming and cold glares I have already made enemies.

I finally get to my seat, the seat directly opposed by the window, unharmed as I had dodged the outstretched feet that had pitifully attempted to trip me, ducked the stationary equipment used as projectiles when Hitomi-sensei wasn't looking and ignored the knackering whispers about myself. All in all the people in this class will fit in well with today's society.

As I sit down I have to take notice of what I have been trying to ignore, my neighbor, Yukio Nakumura. A girl with eye piercing pink hair ('is it dyed?' I wonder) that induces the most irritable of migraines, an intellect that is rivaled by that of an earthworm and a voice as shrill as a 'singing' cicada. To one such as myself I immediately understood that this girl was, a gigantic annoyance.

As I revel in misery at the already looking painful year Hitomi-sensei begins her lesson. Turning her back she starts to jot notes down, 'Hmm, algebra' I thought absently, 'I've already learnt it already so I guess I might as well just relax.' I thought as I stare at the blank desk in front of me. Then 'it' talks, interrupting my blissful state of unknowingness.

"Aoyagi-kun" she squealed in a high pitch manner. 'Oh God' I clutch rub my temples, already feeling a building pressure.

"What's wrong, Aoyagi-kuunn?" she practically wailed as she bobbed in front of my vision. 'Buddha, grant me patience' I prayed in my head as I tried to snap my kneejerk reaction.

"Nothing Nakumura-san" I murmur quietly trying to stem the mounting pain. This seemed to soothe her as to my ailment as she smiled brightly and tried once again to involve me in a bonding session.

Giggling she coy fully tries to look cute as she raises her hand to the level of her mouth. "Well, my name is Nakamura Yukio, but you can call me Yuki-chan" she finished with a pink haze floating onto her cheeks. I gape in horror, 'A fan girl!' I can feel myself become even quainter.

Seemingly oblivious to my horror, as all fan girls are, she continued her little monologue.

"I'm so glad to have someone sitting next to me now. We're going to be good friends, Aoyagi-kun, maybe even best friends" she exclaimed in delight. Her enthusiasm, which I thought at its peak rose even higher as she became even more involved with her rant.

"We'll hang out on the weekends and you can help me with my homework and tutor me! Oh it will be so much fun. So where did you come from? Did you like it there? Say why did you come here? What's your family like? How come you're so skinny? Do you diet? Aoyagi-kun you're so cool with that calm composure and dignified air! Could you teach me how to be as cool as you? Please, please, please, pleeaassseee" She begged with her hands weaved into that of a prayer sentiment.

Now I was on the point of fainting. How could I go on with this annoying girl practically draining me of my precious energy? Why can't she just shut the hell up?

"Then we can ru-" she broke off to spare a worrying stare at me as I had let my head fall with a small bang onto the desk. "Are you unwell? Should I get Sensei? Aoyagi-kun? Aoya-" she was cut off with a start.

"Shut the hell up!" I shouted as I raise my head off the desk and fix her under a withering glare.

Hitomi-sensei starts from her note making and turns gaping, just as one of the boys let fly a spitball into a pack of girls. 'Ha, serves him right' I thought smugly for a second.

"Aoyagi-kun!" she exclaims after shooting the spitball boy a glare that promises action. "You will apologize to Yukio-san for such rudeness! She was only trying to help you and make you feel more comfortable here" 'Hmph,' I scowled internally 'More like trying to give me an aneurism', "and after you will apologize to this class for disrupting their time" she tried to demand. It would have worked if her voice wasn't quivering and her arms shaking with rage? Nervousness? Who knows?

'Why should I listen to you?' I think.

I turn my face away and do what I am best at, ignoring people. Hitomi-sensei can sense her imposing loss and turns red at the knowledge that she is letting a student trample over her authority.

"Aoyagi-kun if you will not apologize right now then I will give you an afterschool detention and I will have to contact your parents" she scrambled for leverage.

I felt myself freeze at the word parent. 'Oh no, if mother finds out that I have been disruptive in class then she might just have another fit.' I started to panic, feeling my heartbeat race and my palms become slightly sweaty.

Hitomi-sensei started and looked worriedly at me. "Are you alright, Aoyagi-kun?" she asked attentively.

This broke me out of my internal panic attack. I made sure I was expressionless before I stood in my seat. Sensei looking startled at my give-in and rapid change in demeanor.

'Might as well just get this done' I thought in aspiration.

"I would like to apologize to Nakamura-san and to the whole class for my rash and rude actions. Please forgive me." As soon as I finish I drop back into my seat.

Sensei sighed a sigh of relief, while the other students bickered and whispered at me with malicious looks hidden in their gazes. "Thank you Aoyagi-kun. Now everyone open your books to page…" I zone out again.

Nakamura-san has fallen silent next to me and has her hair curtaining her eyes, not that I particularly care what she thinks, says or does. I'm just glad that she has shut that trap of hers.

"…Um, Aoyagi-kun" she says in a small and quacking voice.

I give her the benefit of the doubt. I turn my head slowly towards her and grace her with an annoyed stare. She flinches and looks down at her now clasped hands.

"Can we be friends?" she asked once again in that pathetic weak voice.

I could feel my eyebrow tick with annoyance. 'Doesn't this girl ever give up?' Sighing I decided on my course of action.

"No, we will never, ever be friends. You might sit next to me but that is all. You are just some girl, like all the rest that is only interested in one thing; themselves. I could never be friends with such a shallow person like you." I said with the viciousness of a wild dog.

She starts to shake as though she's about to…there she goes; cry. 'God please no' grasping the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger I try to find the essence of patience. It doesn't work.

"Nakamura-san," This seemed to engross her even more in her pity party. "My name is Yukio! So call me that," she snapped her face blotched with tears.

I felt myself shrink back in terror. What do you do with crying girls?

"Oh, okay…Yukio-san" that got her to stop. 'Whew' sighing a resigned sigh. 'I can't believe what I'm about to do' another sigh.

I held a hand out and she looked at it questioningly.

"Could I share your book with you because I don't have the books for the curriculum." I said in an embarrassed murmur as I lean my arm on the desk and cup my cheek.

The look of surprise was enough to calm my hurt pride. She wiped away at the stray tears and practically beamed happiness.

"Okay Rit-chan" she screeched as she bounced up and down in her seat.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped my eye twitching.

She seemed to shrink at that but the moron that she is bounced straight back.

"What about Ritsu-kun?" she asked innocently.

"No, use my name nothing else" was the quick reply that was snapped back at her. Sighing I realize that I had finally dug myself a hole.

The lesson continued on quite like this with me trying to make Yukio, who has won a prize in my books as the stupidest human being alive, understand algebra.

"_But this has letters in it!" she screeched in indignation._

_Sighing I turn to her once again. "We've already been through this! The letter symbolizes the unknown!" _

"_But that's so stupid! This is Math not English!" she howled._

'_Why did I even bother?' I internally debate as I outwardly sigh._

The day followed through in the same fashion, myself being constantly fawned over by stupid.

I look out the window at the students in Physical Education playing Baseball on the pitch. 'What would Seimei do if he was here? Would he be nicer to this girl?'

Who knows? Dejectedly I look back at my hands on the desk. 'He's dead and I can no longer go and talk to him.' Laying my head on the desk I simply ceased to think of the present and let the comforting darkness of sleep take me in.

A hand shaking me is what brought me back from deep sleep. Groaning, I turn my head to face the other direction. 'Please don't be her! If there is a God, just what have I done to piss you off?'

"Aooyaagggiiii-kun" came its voice. 'Why have you chosen this girl to be your hammer of justice God? Couldn't it have been anyone else? Justin Bieber, Lady Gaga, that guy who wears that schoolboy uniform in AC/DC? But no, that would be to merciful for you wouldn't it!'

Giving in to the unavoidable I cracked my sleep trodden eyes open, only to be blinded.

Moaning, I seek refuge behind the shield of my now raised hand. Blinking I try to focus my eyes and let them adjust to the light. What I see however does not please me in any way, shape or form.

Yukio Nakamura is not the most enjoyable thing to wake up to, particularly when she hanging on you from behind pressing her insanely large boobs into your back. It's just plain disgusting!

"…Yukio-san" I say in a quiet, icy tone. Hoping that she would understand the danger that she was in. However it is now apparent that on top of being an idiot, she also has no survival instincts.

"Yes, Ao-chan" grinning in what she believes to be a cunning and cheeky way. What she doesn't know is that she just pushed my self-control buttons to perhaps breaking point.

"I advise that you remove yourself from my person right now if you have any wish to live," I said with a tone that could literally create freezing temperatures in the Sahara Desert.

Suddenly sensing her unending doom she basically throws herself backwards, effectively showing that her survival instincts were not yet inaccessible.

Stretching I shake the remaining sleep plaguing me. As I settle down, I notice what the time is.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I grumble.

Shifting uncomfortably on the spot she looks as though she does not know how to handle the current situation.

"I thought that since you looked so peaceful…umm you just seemed so worn out that I thought that it would do you good to get some sleep." She said the shifting turning into full-blown gesturing. "And well since you seem so smart I thought that it wouldn't matter very much if you missed a lesson or two, and Hitomi-sensei didn't mind! She thought as well that you must have been tired, so yeah there was no harm done."

'Oh God' I thought, 'She's ranting again'

"Yuk-" I attempt to inject as she pauses to fill her diaphragm with much needed air.

Plowing on she continues. "I thought that I was doing the right thing and isn't that what counts? I mean; I wasn't being-"

"Thank you, Yukio-san," I say efficiently cutting through her mid rant.

"Mal-, wha?" she stumbles, clearly thrown out of the loop.

"Thank you for waking me up. Also I'm very…disheveled when I first wake up and can have quite the temper, so I apologize. As you say you were only doing what you thought was right." I finished with my very best suckers smile.

This set off quite the reaction. Her face, already flustered from nervousness, turned bright tomato red from embarrassment.

"Ah, um, well" she stammered.

Finally the amusement that had been bubbling burst and I started to chuckle, furthering her embarrassment. Doubling over, I could feel everything that had happened over the last few months pile up and add to the hysterical blob that I had become. Finally tears pricked at the corner of my eyes as I came back from the fit that I had just undergone.

Straightening up, I wipe the tears that had gathered in my eyes with the collar of my shirt.

"Why are you laughing at me?" she sulked, puffing her cheeks out and pouting.

Keeping my face as straight as possible I deliver my prosecution with acute accuracy.

"Because you're an idiot," I said in a matter of fact.

"Your so mean to me" she scrunched up her face as she wailed.

"Careful, you won't get a boyfriend if you look like a pug" I warned in a serious voice.

"Boyfriend?" she perked up. "Are you saying that you will-"

"No," You know what they say 'Be firm with your children'; advice that I will put into place with this bumbling moron.

"Aww" she said, looking dejected.

Sighing I stand and collect my bag from next to my chair and take one final notice of the classroom. It's nothing special, just a normal room with a blackboard, the teacher's desk and the kid's desks. There are windows on both sides of the classroom. The windows opposite me show the corridor and the opposite classroom, while the window that I am sitting next to shows the front of the school.

Now looking out the window I notice someone. A tall man with long blonde hair waits at the gate of the school, inhaling on a cigarette. However it was not the physical appearance of this man that was the most striking, it was his demeanor. Adults are generally outgoing people, always talking to one another, laughing and smiling even when they harbor grudges and hates, however this man, he certainly is an adult ('What sort of teenager is that tall?') and yet is quiet and still, almost as if daring people to come.

"What are you looking at Ritsuka-kun," squawked the pink terror, effectively breaking my concentration.

"It's Aoyagi-kun to you," ignoring the disappointed pout I continue, "and what I was looking at has no importance to you."

"Meanie" she murmurs under her breath.

Smirking I look back out the window and find that the man hasn't moved. 'Is he waiting for someone?' I wondered.

"Do you want to walk home with me, Aoyagi-kun?" she asked with a hopeful tone.

Searching through the possible outcomes of me declining (such as her crying), I come to a decision.

"Okay, Yukio-san. I'll walk with you."

"Yaaayyy," she screams as she jumps up and down.

Groaning I pine for the end of the school year, just so I can be away from this irksome imbecile. 

Grabbing my arm she drags me from the classroom and down the hallway, all the while ignoring my protests.

Finally letting go when we reach the front entryway she persists on talking. Zoning out I ignore any attempt to include my input in whatever she is saying, instead looking for the man that I had seen earlier.

'He's still here' I thought with interest.

Continuing forward with 'the girl' I take another look at him.

Now at a closer range I can see more detail about him. He's wearing glasses that sit loosely on his nose and judging by his face I would say that he was in his mid 20's. Wearing modest clothes also show that he is very lean, what could be perhaps considered unhealthily thin. However his most interesting quality was his eyes. They were a grayish color that stands out against his unhealthy? Pale skin.

Again I didn't much care for his looks. What most interested me was that he was looking straight, undeniably at me.

Walking even closer my deduction was proven right as he moved to stand in our way.

Stopping a meter away from him I grabbed Yukio, who had, in her little perfect world, not spotted the man. Giving a surprised squeak she looks up and sees the man standing in front of her.

"Oh!" she murmurs.

Smiling the man speaks in a deep baritone. "Good evening" he says to her before turning to face me.

"Ritsuka-kun! How much you look like Seimei," he said, still smiling that 'innocent' smile.

Shocked I simply stand there looking. Thoughts raced through my mind. How did he know my brother? Who is he? Is he an enemy? Did he kill Seimei? What does he want from me?

This all flew out of my head at the speed of light when I felt something large land on the top of my head. Startled I jolt out of my daze to see the stranger looking down at me with something akin to worry in his eyes as he pet me on the head.

Enraged I brought my hand up and smacked his offending hand away from my person.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I growled, my frame tensing and ready for attack. "Just who the hell are you anyway?" I demand, "and how do you know my older brother?"

Seemingly not surprised by my actions he chuckled at my expense.

"It's not funny damn you! Now tell me who you are?" I yelled. Beside me Yukio shrinked to stand behind me, looking for protection. At the moment I didn't give a rats ass just what she did.

Smirking the man replied, "But it's just your so cute when you get all flustered."

"What the hell you creep! Don't change the subject and tell me who you are!" I said, blushing from both horror and embarrassment.

"Alright little kitten" he said making me blush even harder but before I could retort he cut in with, "My name is Soubi Agatsuma and I have been waiting for a long time to finally meet you."


End file.
